1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight unit and a display device having the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight unit having a laser diode and a display device having the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a non-self-emissive display device such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a display panel displaying an image does not self-emit light. The non-self-emissive display device displays the image using a light provided from a backlight unit. The backlight unit generally includes a light source and a light guide member converting the light emitted from the light source to a surface light.
The light guide member guides and diffuses the light incident thereto through a side portion of the light guide member, and then the diffused light is provided to an entire surface of the display panel. The light incident to the light guide member travels through the light guide member and exits through an entire surface of the light guide plate.